The Younger Life
by Unleashed111
Summary: What if everyone was much younger when James arrived at the practice? Siegfried was only 29, Tristan 8 and James 27. Would it be better or worse with little Tris running around. One-shot I might add more. Tris may seem OOC because he is younger. Please review!


**I'm sticking to One shots for the rest of my life! Tristan will seem OC because he is younger here.**

**Ages**

**Siegfried****: 29**

**James: 27**

**Tristan: 8**

James was walking around the kitchen when Siegfried walked in with some big news.

"James I want you to meet my little brother Tristan." He sighed.

"Ok, how old is he?" James asked.

Siegfried gave him a look, "8."

Siegfried then resumed to get himself breakfast. James stared confused, he expected Tristan to walk in when Siegfried was talking.

"Uh, Siegfried!" James turned and looked at the older man. "When do I meet him!"

Siegfried eye's widened. "Oh sorry! You'll meet him this afternoon. He was at a friend's house for a sleep over last night."

James nodded and walked off thinking if this Tristan would be like his older brother.

* * *

Tristan walked into the house feeling like something was off. There was something different about the house yet he couldn't remember what, oh well. He ran off to his room without a word. James walked into the hallway soon after Tristan entered his room. He thought he heard someone enter, it was just his imagination. He walked off to find Siegfried. Poking his head in he found him sitting down reading a book.

"Hey, Siegfried. I need your help." James walked in.

"Hm?" was the answer.

"You see I-" He was interupted by a loud noise and a yelp that followed.

Only seconds later a young boy with blond hair came tumbling into the room and land with his back pressed against the legs of the chair and his butt up in the air. His curious blue eye looked at him from his upside-down point of view.

"Dear lord, Tristan! What has gotten into you!" Siegfried asked.

"I was just playing!" Tristan argued.

His eyes floated back to James. he studied him for a little bit before twisting himself right side up again.

"Are you the new assistant vet?" Tristan asked.

"Yes I am and you must be Tristan." James smiled warmly.

"Yeah, but you can call me Tris if you want." Tristan got up and brushed himself off.

"Okay Tris." James smiled, the boy seemed nice enough.

"Tristan! What were you playing!" Siegfried demanded.

"Awww! Come on! If I tell you you'll ban me from playing it again!" Tristan whined.

"Come on spit it out boy!" Siegfried demanded.

"I was playing farmer! I was chasing the pig around but I missed it!" Tristan answered.

Siegfried sighed. "Alright you may still play it but don't miss that pig next time!"

Tristan giggled and nodded before running off once again.

James smiled and shook his head. "He has one big imagination there."

Siegfried smiled as well, "yes and you don't know the half of it."

It was calm and quiet for a few minutes until there was a young wafting voice coming from somewhere in the house. James and Siegfried look at each other and followed the voice to find Tristan petting his stuffed sheep singing.

"In this big world there are billions of animals, all with unique personalities! Some are ferocious and others precocious! Now I will tell you of three!" Tristan turned around to see the two men standing in the door way.

"Hey! Get out! This is MAH farm! I don't need no vets today!" Tristan shoved them out and slammed the door.

He heard giggling on the other side but continued to to tend to his stuffed sheep.

"You're not sick! It's alright." Tristan cooed to his pet sheep.

James and Siegfried walked back down the hall, smiling ear to ear.

"That is one imaginative kid, I mean really." James sighed.

A knock on the door interrupted the both of them as they walked down the stairs, James rushed ahead and opened it. In walked the riches man, Harry Belmon, in town, he was twisted and harsh but he was strong and not afraid to go to extremes. He breed and cared for the most beautiful race horses, he worked them hard and was very successful. One misstep and it could be the end of them.

"Which one of you are Siegfried Farnon?" He asked harshly.

"I am, how can I help you." Siegfried walked to rest of the way down the stairs.

"My best horse is sick and I want you to fix it." He demanded. "I will pay you kindly, if you don't then..."

Siegfried swallowed nervously. "I will do what I can."

At that moment Tristan had come out of his room to keep playing farmer. He was carrying around a stuffed pig and zooming it through the air like an airplane. He shouted after the pig, as if it escaped.

"Get back here piggy!"

He chased after it, not noticing everything around him. He continued to chase it through the surprised adults until he ran strait into the legs of Harry Belmon. He fell to a ground and the stuffed pig went flying, Tristan finally looked up at the angry man.

"WHAT IS THIS!" He bellowed.

Tristan jumped up, clearly scared beyond anything. He attempted to scamper away but Harry had grabbed hold of the back of his shirt.

"Tristan!" Siegfried cried. "Say sorry!"

"I'm so sorry mister!" Tristan trembled.

Harry put Tristan down and walked over to Siegfried, "You listen to me if you don't cure my horse I will run you out of town!"

Tristan got up from his spot on the ground and ran between Siegfried and Harry.

"No! You can't talk to my big brother like that! I love him and you can't hurt him!" Tristan had his hands spread out wide, even though he only came up to Harry's waist he still held his ground.

"You can't stop me little boy." He sneered. "Though I like your bravery and determination. But that won't save you. I'll burn everything you know to the ground."

Siegfried quickly dipped down and pick him up, holding him in on his hip and Tristan's arms around his neck; Seigfried looked Harry right in the eye.

"I will do what I can to save your horse, but I might not be able to. We better get going, best not waste anytime here." Harry turned to walk out the door but Siegfried's hand caught his shoulder. "And don't ever threaten my little brother or me ever again."

Harry smirked and shrugged off his hand. "See you there."

They left leaving everyone inside speechless. Then Tristan pipped up.

"You're going to save that horse right? Because it's the right thing to do for it."

Siegfried smiled and nodded back at him. "Yes brother."

James smiled and handed Siegfried his bag. "I will come it will be best if there are two of us."

Siegfried nodded and placed Tristan back onto the ground. "Tris will stay here, it will be safer."

They each gave him a hug and left, off to save Harry's horse. Tristan watched them leave and picked up his stuffed pig.

"Don't you worry piggy Siegfried may be annoying but he'll save that horse!"

* * *

Siegfried was panicking, the horse was worse than he though and he was losing him fast. The infection was deadly and the cuts all over his body was not better. Still he worked through the night, with James by his side, he could only hope for the best. It was the crack of dawn before Siegfried knew he lost the battle, but not only that but also his whole life too. Harry walked out to check on them.

"How is he?" He asked.

Siegfried's voice caught in his throat, "He's too badly hurt, he's not going to make it."

Siegfried looked at Harry's face. It conveyed nothing, he turned on his heel with not a word and left. Siegfried sighed and looked back down at the dying horse. James sat down beside the horse and pet it's head slowly as it took it's last breath.

"There there, it will all be over soon," James murmured softly.

Siegfried frowned and packed up his stuff, carefully cleaning each of his tools. He then watched as Harry's men took the dead body away, Siegfried trembled. Both weary men climbed into the car and drove off, back home. They opened the door expecting Tristan to run up to them asking for the news, yet the house seem deathly silent. It scared Siegfried.

"Tristan! We're back!" James shouted.

There was nothing. They headed up to Tristan's room hoping to find him playing farmer again or even sleeping still. There was nothing. Bed was made and all the toys put away neatly. James then saw a note on the bed, quickly he snatched it up. He face fell as he read it and handed it to Siegfried.

_Dear Siegfried,_

_I have borrowed your brother. Hope you don't mind. Maybe you'll understand what it's like to have something you love taken from you. He will now be MY little brother, he's part of my family now and you can't have him back._

_Nice talking to you,_

_Harry Belmon_

Siegfried trembled and sat down onto Tristan small bed. Curling up into a ball he started to cry, James was startled. He would never expect Siegfried to do anything like that. Hesitantly he sat down and slowly pat him on the back. They stayed their until noon and then he slowly got up, eyes all puffy from crying.

"I'm going to get him back. I'm going to get him back damn it! He's MY little brother! Not that pig's!" Siegfried stormed out of the room and jumped into the car.

James stumbled to catch up from his fast movements. They drove as fast as they could straight to Harry's farm. Throwing the door open they stormed into the house.

"WHERE IS HE!" Siegfried boomed.

Harry walked into the kitchen casually, as if nothing happened. He sat down slowly and motioned for the other two to do the same. Siegfried ignored him.

"Where is he?" he growled.

"He's safe." Harry mumbled.

"I want to see him! Where is he!" Siegfried shouted.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, he then gave a tug on the leash he held in his hand. He had to yank and yank and yank until Tristan came into view. He was struggling with all his might and a dog collar around his neck. On one of his cheeks was a bright red slap mark as well as a bleeding cut right above his eyebrow. Siegfried's eyes water to see him brother like his. Tristan looked up at Siegfried and smiled.

"Siegfried! I missed you!" Tristan rushed over to him but was dragged back to Harry's side.

"No, you stay with me." Harry smiled.

He ran his hand through Tristan's silky blond hair, Tristan whimpered. his blue eyes brimmed with tears.

Siegfried growled, "You're insane! Leave him be!"

Harry's eyes darkened as he picked up the squirming Tristan and placed him on his lap. Tristan struggled and kicked to get away from the man but Harry was stronger.

"Now, please be still." Harry smirked.

Tristan started to cry, why wasn't Siegfried helping him? At that moment the police burst through the door and saw the scene before them.

"You are under arrest for mistreatment of animals, kidnapping, and assault of a child." They shouted as Harry was forced to let Tristan go.

"Siegfried!" Tristan shouted at soon as he was released from the dog collar.

He jumped up and hugged Siegfried with all his might. Siegfried laughed and hugged him back. James smiled and watch them, Tristan noticed him.

"Come on James, you're part of this family too." Tristan smiled and opened his arms to him.

"Yes, James thank you. Tristan is right." Siegfried opened his arms as well.

James laughed and joined them, they were once again one big happy family.


End file.
